


collection of the rest of my drabbles (that aren't part of another series or collection) 2004-2010

by snottygrrl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (BBC), Merlin (BBC) RPF, Pleasantville (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of my drabbles that don't belong to another series or set. they range from gen to het to slash and are rated anywhere from general audience to explicit. almost complete hp, but there are a few merlin, btvs, discworld and one pleasantville. they were written during 2004 - 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tangle

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fluff, angst, canonical character death, creature!fic, reference to rl terrorism, reference to canonical violence  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's note:** written for a series of memes and just because. chapter 1 is my first posted fan work. this collection includes several fandoms (though the majority are hp) and were written during the period of 2004 - 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. draco pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's notes:** here it is, with thanks to [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**thrihyrne**](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/) for her beta (yes, i know it is too small for a beta, but i've never posted stuff).

He wakes with a start, struggling to extricate his sweat-slicked body from the tangle of sheets.

The damp fabric twists and catches his foot, bringing back the moment when his body was trapped by the binding spell with sharp and unwelcome clarity. He bites back a moan as real and remembered agony slice through his brain.

Fumbling at the beside table, his hand clasps on the bottle of potion he hopes will ease the pain. Quickly downing it, he leans back wearily as relief shudders through his body. Long pale fingers brush damp tendrils off his forehead.

 _Well, Draco_ , he muses drowsily to himself as the world begins to slip away again into a sleepy haze, _at least you don't have a silly scar._


	2. Hagrid and the Succubus of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. hagrid, a succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** Title: Hagrid and the Succubus of Dreams, Dialog: "And where would you be putting that, exactly?"  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/profile)[**evannichols**](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/), the one and only person who gave me a challenge to the fic meme [*pouts*]

Hagrid turned over in the bed and wondered if it mightn't be better if he just woke up.

 _She_ was back again, and _she_ was rapidly going from petulant into a full-blown tantrum.

It wasn't that he didn't find her proposal interesting. His fascination of dangerous magical creatures included all sorts, and the first time she'd visited had been a real eye opener. He hadn't realized that anyone could be quite that flexible, magical or no.

But her visits were becoming entirely too regular. She'd said something about his giant assests.

Still...

"and where would you be putting that, exactly?"


	3. me, sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. snape, neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's note:** in a post today, [](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/)**novembersnow** mentioned having some hp-ish dreams, _The first time my alarm went off, I had just dreamed of Snape sneering, "Mr. Longbottom, someone has to get naked in order for the spell to work properly."_ now this made me laugh out loud, and also attacked me like a plot bunny with big fangs. i subdued it by writing a drabble.

The room had gone deathly quiet.

Even Malfoy looked, well, not afraid, but definitely disturbed. Snape really expected better from his star pupil. It was not as if Draco hadn't learnt some potions that have odd requirements.

The Potions Master sighed inwardly and refrained from rolling his eyes.

He returned his attention back to the frightened Gryffindor, his eyes sweeping over an indignant Granger, an eagerly attentive Finnigan and a wickedly amused Potter on the way.

"Me, Sir?" squeaked the distressed student.

Impatient, Snape sneered, "Mr. Longbottom, someone has to get naked in order for the spell to work properly."


	4. a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

"Come on, Potter. I'm taking you on a date."

Harry looks up from the papers he's studying to find Draco Malfoy looming over him. "Excuse me?"

"A date. You've been on them before, surely you remember." The accompanying smirk is pure Malfoy.

Harry tries to make sense of this, to no avail. "A date? With you?" he asks, attempting to clarify.

His sigh shows the growing impatience. "Yes, with me."

"We can't date, you and me. We're - "

His words are silenced when Draco catches his lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Just because we're married, doesn't mean we can't date."


	5. death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. harry pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slightly dark!harry

Harry thought about death more than your average child.

He had, after all, faced it at a rather early age.

And where many boys experimented with death, killing insects or snakes or small birds, Harry never did. In his case, death rather experimented with _him_ , lurking around the forest and school, seeing what would happen if it took away friends and family and mentors.

By the time Harry was 17, he'd thought about death quite a lot. He knew it would happen to him eventually, but was pretty sure he would cause death before that transpired.

What he hadn't realised, Harry reflected as he stood beside Voldemort's broken corpse, is that he'd find it quite so satisfying when he did.


	6. revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slightly dark!harry

Harry wakes from the dream, rage coursing through his veins, the fading images too horrific to be anything but remembered war. Harry's imagination could never have come up with the twisted torment and broken corpses he sees again in his minds eye.

And in the dark of the night, he wants revenge. Torture for torture. Death for death.

His lover stirs beside him, sensing Harry's furor even in sleep. He mumbles an endearment as drowsy hands give soothing caresses, which are joined by soft kisses.

Only Draco can gentle Harry out of this dark place. His touch reminding Harry that it is over and done, and revenge cannot fix what is past.

Harry turns gratefully towards the warmth, feeling the wrath begin to drain away, and he wonders briefly how many more would be dead if it weren't for Draco.


	7. lest we forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/) left me [some prompts for my one line meme-age](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snottygrrl/86289.html) (y'all can still leave me a prompt if you haven't. you know you want to). i did reply with the one-liners, but this one, _Harry and Draco - Ron's Chudley Cannon bedspread_ , also wanted to become a full-fledged drabble.

They took almost nothing when they fled, one step ahead of the Death Eaters. Their wands. Harry's invisibility cloak. The memories of their dead friends.

Draco cursed the fact that they couldn't go to the Manor, but they stopped at Harry's flat, the one he had shared with Ron, to get the Marauder's Map he refused to leave behind.

And just before they Apparated away, as Harry looked forlornly around the bedroom, Draco grabbed Ron's Chudley Cannon bedspread. "For warmth," he said.

Later, when Harry asked him why he'd taken it, really, Draco merely shrugged and said, "Lest we forget."


	8. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

Draco realised once, that whenever Harry kisses him, he sees bright autumn days with falling leaves and tables laden with the welcoming feast.

That Harry's caresses bring the silence of new fallen snow and toasty, common room fires.

That when Harry holds him, he feels the welcome warmth of the springtime sun, smells fresh mown grass and just bloomed buds.

He asked Harry one time why that was, where all the hatred and death had gone.

Harry just smiled and said, "It's the forgiveness. It heals the memories."


	9. too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. h/d, hermione

Harry realises that perhaps Hermione was right, this time he's gone too far.

He was sure the potion would tell him what he needed to know, despite Hermione's lecture.

"You have no right, Harry. This draught's meant for lovers."

"Come on, Hermione. Malfoy's dreams must include Death Eater information. I _have_ to know what he's doing!"

"The key word is _fantasy_ , Harry."

"Fine! I'll ignore anything with Pansy, alright?"

But it isn't Pansy that's being kissed and licked by the Blond Slytherin in Malfoy's mind's eye. It isn't Pansy who's writhing and begging.

With horrified fascination, Harry watches his fantasy-self come in Draco Malfoy's mouth.


	10. ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. hg/rw

Hermione wakes crying out in rage and despair. She is grateful for Ron's arms around her as sobs wrack her body.

His caresses are no longer awkward and tentative as they once were. His hold is gentle and sure with practiced care.

The nightmares are occurring more frequently now as the death toll rises. The dreams' details change, but the results are always the same. In the end, Hermione is left standing by her parents' dead and mangled bodies.

Sometimes when she wakes, she wishes she'd never heard of the wizarding world, never been told all its hidden secrets, never needed to fight its battles, risking her and her parent's lives.

But Hermione knows that ignorance provides neither bliss nor safety (and besides, who would hold her if she didn't know Ron?). So she soldiers on, doing her best and knowing that, if nothing else, things will change. They always do.

"We won't let anything happen to them, I promise." Ron's voice is strong, soothing.

Hermione settles in his arms. "I love you, too, Ron."


	11. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d, hermione, pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [](http://indigorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**indigorhapsody**](http://indigorhapsody.livejournal.com/) who requested _H/D, involving reluctant hand-holding_

He wonders how he managed to find himself in this position. Well, he knows

 _"Come on, truth or dare, Malfoy. Scared?" The taunt had sounded foreign coming out of Grangers mouth._

 _"You wish. Dare."_

 _"Hold hands with Potter for the rest of the game," Pansy had said, her tone gleeful. She had basked in Dracos scowl when he reached for the blushing Gryffindor._

But as Potters fingers continue to fidget against the back of Draco's hand, sending unwanted shivers up his spine, the irritating question still remains as to just how Draco could've allowed Parkinson and Granger to best a Malfoy.  



	12. concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for empathic_siren who requested _H/D--a horribly schmoopy moment while Harry's under the weather_. er, i don't sure this is what you had in mind, but hopefully you'll like it anyway.

Harry knows that things are worse than he thought when Draco snaps at him just after he comes to.

"A first-year could've avoided that hex, Potter." His back is to the bed, shoulders stiff.

Pain shoots through Harry as he tries to sit up. His groan brings Draco hurriedly over.

"Merlin! Dont move. You'll open the wound back up. Pomfrey'll have my head." The anger's now laced with concern.

"Dark magic, eh? Must be bad if you're so cross," Harry replies weakly.

Draco's grip on his hand is tight, his response barely a whisper. "I thought I'd lost you."  



	13. eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. narcissa, h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://tropical-rhythm.livejournal.com/profile)[**tropical_rhythm**](http://tropical-rhythm.livejournal.com/) who requested _H/D, Draco formally presents Harry to Narcissa at Malfoy Manor, where she gets a glimpse of just how much they love each other._

  
It isn't as if she's really eavesdropping. It's her Manor; her responsibility to know all she can so as to make her guests comfortable.

Besides, he should remember there's a charm on the drawing room.

 _"Never should've let you talk me into this."_

 _"It'll be fine."_

 _"She'll hate me."_

 _"She'll love you. How could she not?" The next is barely a whisper, muffled as if lips are meeting lips as it's spoken, "I do."_

Narcissa smiles quietly as she smoothes her gown, giving her son a moment more with his partner before she opens the doors to meet Harry Potter.


	14. circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) who said she'd like _fluffy Harry/Draco at the circus._

  
"Do you seriously expect me to sit in a tent, Potter?"

"Yes, you promised. And its called a Big Top."

"How wonderfully grandiose. However, I never promised to sit in a tent."

"You agreed to go to the Circus. Circuses happen in Big Tops."

"You talked about tigers, acrobats and elephants. You neglected to mention anything about a tent. Malfoys do _not_ see entertainment in a tent."

"Well, this Malfoy better, unless he wants to sleep alone for the foreseeable future."

"Of course, some Malfoys have been known to enjoy a refreshing bit of amusement whilst reclining in a pavilion."


	15. passages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) who wanted _H/D - something to do with their first child i.e naming ceremony/Christening, wedding, birth of grandchild._

"It's fine, Dad. Stop fiddling."

Harry dropped his hands from his tie, and turned to face his daughter. She looked exquisite in the designer gown that Narcissa had insisted on buying for her. Feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, Harry fidgeted and sought something to distract.

"Wheres Draco?"

"Doing what he does best." Rosalind's tone held amused affection. "Papa's ordering everyone about and making sure all is as it should be."

"Maybe I should -"

"It's alright, he'll be there." Rosalind took Harry's arm, squeezing it gently. "Come on, it's time for you two to give me away."


	16. good gyrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/). she requested h/d and to include some bits from a comment she made about a club she went to. because the comment was so descriptive, i gave myself a few more words.

Entering Seamus newly opened bar, _The Angry Itch_ , he was greeted with an enthusiastic, "Oh! Harry, you made it!" by the employee watching the door, who promptly pressed a stamp onto the back of Harry's hand that said 'bend over'.

Harry scanned the dark glittered interior, trying to remember exactly why Seamus had insisted he be here tonight, something about a new band. He glanced towards the stage and stopped, his jaw dropping open. The lead singer's lithe body was encased in skin-tight black leather that contrasted starkly with his pale complexion.

As he watched the erotic gyrations, Harry ruefully admitted to himself, that not only didn't he hate Malfoy anymore; he wanted him so badly he could taste it.  



	17. aitutaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/profile)[**pingviini**](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/). she requested h/d, Insomniac Harry in bed, thinking about Draco. brought to her from the south pacific islands, in island time (and size) is this wee thing

Harry turned over, heaving a sigh. He'd love to blame his wakefulness on the islands heat, but the truth was he'd slept like a baby the previous night. No, his problem was lying there breathing evenly in the next bed.

Harry'd thought the minister daft when she'd suggested that his former rival accompany Harry on his diplomatic trip to the Pacific Islands, however he'd realised at once that Malfoy's respect and understanding of tradition was going to be invaluable.

The memory of Malfoy dressed only in the native pareu talking with the island wizards had him biting back a groan of desire.

It promised to be a very long trip.  



	18. seventh year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got a chance to finish the drabble for february_sea. she requested _H/D - Christmas. Seventh year. Draco's going home and Harry's staying at Hogwarts...just before Draco has to leave to get on the train._ this posed a bit of a problem for me. i adore 7th year h/d fic, but i have issues writing it myself since book six. so i got a bit wordy in writing this. february_sea, i don't think this is quite what you meant, but love, i hope you like it anyway.

Harry stands on the steps in his invisibility cloak, wand at the ready, watching the other students leave for Christmas holidays. He knows it's safe now with Voldemort dead and the majority of his supporters captured, but sometimes old habits are hard to break.

Seventh year. In the past he'd often thought he'd never see it. At nineteen years old, he and his compatriots are probably the oldest students that Hogwarts has seen, but Harry has done what he can to make sure everyone that survived the fighting has returned to school.

His eyes seek out the platinum blond making his way down the stairs. Harry'd had to work particularly hard to get Malfoy to return, having to persuade not only the Hogwarts' officials, but also Malfoy himself. His determination had won out in the end, yet he's only now beginning to understand why it's so important to him to have Malfoy here.

Malfoy turns back to the castle, scanning the throng of students, a slight frown marring his features as he searches. Harry's trying to decide which Slytherin Malfoy's looking for when grey eyes fix on the spot where Harry's standing. Malfoy stares intently at the space as if trying to puzzle something through, and Harry feels open and vulnerable under the intense gaze even though he knows that the blond can't possibly see him beneath the cloak. Malfoy finally nods to himself; apparently satisfied with the answer he's come up with.

Just before Malfoy moves towards the waiting carriages, a relaxed smile breaks across his face, causing Harry's breath to catch.

Watching Malfoy as he disappears from view, Harry whispers, "Happy Christmas, Draco."  



	19. have yourself a merry little christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took part in a mini-challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/serpentinelion/profile)[**serpentinelion**](http://community.livejournal.com/serpentinelion/). the fabulous [](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**legomymalfoy**](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/) gave out [prompts for christmas drabbles.](http://community.livejournal.com/serpentinelion/82574.html) mine was _make the yuletide gay_.

Ron shook his head trying to clear the fog. It was the first Christmas since the defeat of Voldemort and the alcohol was flowing freely at the Order's party.

Yet something wasn't right.

"Hermione, where's Harry?"

Hermione squinted at him muzzily. "Don'know."

Her answer caused a tiny spike of alarm. He'd promised Harry he'd keep Malfoy away from him. Thinking about it now, he wasn't really sure why he needed to. Sure, Malfoy was still a bit of a pompous arse, but since he'd switched sides after sixth year he'd been more than civil to everyone. Besides that, it was his knowledge that had turned the tide in the end.

Still, Harry _had_ been rather insistent. Had said something kind of vague about dire things happening if Ron didn't help.

Ron pushed unsteadily to his feet. "Gotta go find him."

After twenty minutes of unsuccessful searching, Ron was beginning to panic.

Turning the corner, he ran full tilt into Luna. She smiled one of her enigmatic smiles. "Happy Christmas, Ronald."

"Luna, do you know where Harry is?"

"Oh yes," she replied jovially. "I just saw him with Draco."

"What? Shite! You've got to take me to them right away." Ron's voice was agitated.

As usual, Luna was completely unfazed by the distress of those around her. "Certainly." And she calmly led Ron back the way she'd come, chatting away. "You needn't be so concerned though, they're fine. See?" Luna pointed to the two men engaged in a passionate kiss underneath the mistletoe. "Draco's just helping Harry make the Yuletide gay."


	20. Five Things Dawn Stole and Refused To Give Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. btvs; dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have managed to do one of the _five things meme_ , the only buffy one. without further ado though, for [](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/profile)[**acejillian**](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/):

**Five Things Dawn Stole and Refused To Give Back**  
i. The blouse Tara was wearing the first time Dawn saw Tara and Willow kissing. She took it from the laundry hamper one day before everything fell apart. It's a pale green and reminds her of spring and hope.  
ii. A lock of Xander's hair she snipped off when he was napping at the house once. Dawn doesn't consider that she actually _stole_ it, because she _knows_ Xander would have given it to her if she'd asked. It's not that she was embarrassed or anything, it's just that she wanted to avoid the whole Anya issue.  
iii. The photograph that their mother always kept by her bedside. It's of the three of them - Buffy, Dawn and their mum - having a picnic shortly before they moved to Sunnydale. And even though she knows it isn't real, that they never had that picnic, because, at that time, Dawn was just a ball of energy, it still makes her smile and think of happier times.  
iv. A pack of cigarettes she took from Spike's crypt during the summer that Buffy was dead. Dawn had tried smoking a few, thinking she might look cool, and had about hacked up a lung. Still, the smell of them reminds her of Spike and the affectionate way he called her 'little bit.'  
v. Buffy's favorite stake, the original Mr. Pointy. Dawn sleeps with it under her pillow, because even though she knows that a vamp can't get in without an invitation, it still makes her feel safer, like Buffy's there watching over her.


	21. Five People Rincewind Trusts Implicitly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. discworld; rincewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at [](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/profile)[**acejillian**](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/)'s request

**Five People Rincewind Trusts Implicitly**  
i. The Librarian. Because, well, he's the Librarian.  
ii. Twoflower. Despite being complete confused by him most of the time.  
iii. Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler. To be where ever the crowds are, selling things that are entirely inedible.  
iv. Death. NO TRICKS. NO LIES.  
v. His Luggage, of course.


	22. Five things Granny Weatherwax keeps in her skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. discworld; granny weatherwax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at [](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/profile)[**acromantular**](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/)'s request

**Five things Granny Weatherwax keeps in her skirts.**  
i. Really! It's not as if she's Gytha Ogg and is going to lift up her skirts for all and sundry.  
ii. Well honestly, anyone asking such a rude question cannot expect an answer!  
iii. Does anyone really believe Mistress Weatherwax is going to disclose what's in her knickers?  
iv. And even more appalling, make a list?  
v. All right! Maybe a little scrap of bacon for You.


	23. Five things Carrot thinks about, but never mentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. discworld; captain carrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at [](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/profile)[**acromantular**](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/)'s request:

**Five things Carrot thinks about, but never mentions.**  
i. What would have happened if his birth parents weren't killed.  
ii. Where Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler actually gets the things he sells.  
iii. Why others don't see how straight forward life really is.  
iv. Why anyone would even want to avoid the proper paperwork.  
v. If Angua's ever, well, er, um, you know in werewolf form. Not that he'd be interested or anything. Really.


	24. Five things Draco Malfoy would never buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://cutecoati.livejournal.com/profile)[**cutecoati**](http://cutecoati.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Draco Malfoy would never buy**  
i. A box at the Quidditch finals when the Chudley Cannons were playing. And even if Draco did he'd only invite any of the Gryffindorks along to fill up the seats.  
ii. A scone and cup of tea fixed just the way Hermione likes them from the nearest café to the Ministry. Ever. Especially not to leave on her desk when she was having a particularly bad day.  
iii. Those wizard romance novels that have virile men with flowing hair and open robes on the covers. And certainly not if they're riding dragons.  
iv. Those books of Muggle drawings from Japan. Yowza, or something. Not that he'd know anything about that. And Draco doesn't think any of the characters looked a thing like him anyway.  
v. The old Gryffindor Quidditch robes Potter used to wear at Hogwarts that are up in a charity auction. Because Draco has absolutely no interest in Potter. None whatsoever.


	25. Five things Draco never expected to find in Harry's flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated explicit. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Draco never expected to find in Harry's flat**  
i. A large stash of _All-Wizard_ magazines including a well thumbed "Fun with Leather" issue and a few copies of _Wizards & Toys_. Not that Draco was snooping mind you. He just looked into the bedroom on his way to use the loo and they were so obvious right there in the back of Harry's closet, he had to investigate.  
ii. A butt plug with a long horses tail attached. Apparently not only is goody two-shoes Griffindor a shirt-lifter like himself, it looks like he can give Draco a run for his money on the kinky scale.  
iii. A Slytherin tie stained with saliva and come and bearing the initials DM.  
iv. High-level wards around said items that not only alert the owner of their discovery, but in a twist worthy of a Slytherin, strip and Stupify the discoverer as he holds them.  
v. Harry standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a riding crop in one hand and a very smug look on his face.


	26. Five things about Draco's past he would change if he could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/profile)[**acejillian**](http://acejillian.livejournal.com/) (and [](http://narcissology.livejournal.com/profile)[**narcissology**](http://narcissology.livejournal.com/) who seconded the request)

**Five things about Draco's past he would change if he could**  
i. The Remembrall incident. It was the start of a long line of events in which he challenged Harry Potter and failed.  
ii. That foolish moment when he thought he could save his family and told the Dark Lord he would do his bidding and kill Dumbledore.  
iii. That inane decision that the best way to deal with Harry discovering him crying in the unused girls' loo was to duel him, instead of confiding in him which is what he really wanted to do.  
iv. That instant of pure denial during fifth year when he pretended to himself that he didn't get hard just was watching Harry fly.  
v. That first fateful night when he said those awful things about Weasley and told Harry that he didn't "want to go making friends with the wrong sort" of wizarding families. Because if he hadn't alienated Harry at the very beginning, maybe none of he rest of this list would have happened.


	27. Five things Harry would put on his Christmas List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://quiet-lucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**quiet_lucidity**](http://quiet-lucidity.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Harry would put on his Christmas List**  
i. A promise from the wizarding media to leave him alone.  
ii. One of those tacky photos of himself sitting on the lap of a department store Santa like the one at Harrods. Harry's seen them many times, but he's never talked to one, and he just wants to know what it's like.  
iii. The latest racing broom. Not because Harry couldn't afford it himself, but it's frivolous and he wishes someone knew him in a way that would make them want to spoil him.  
iv. Draco in one of those Muggle Santa's helpers outfits. You know, the red velvet with the white fur and the little short skirt. Maybe even those long black boots, too.  
v. A traditional Muggle Christmas stocking. Because Harry's never, ever had one.


	28. Five things Filch found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. filch pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/profile)[**acromantular**](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Filch found**  
i. Enough Muggle and wizard pornography to stock a small shop. Filch keeps it all in his quarters to protect the students from further exposure to it.  
ii. An exercise book with the words _Snivellus sucks cock_ scrawled across the cover and the words _with a talent born of the Gods_ appended in a neater script. Returned to Head Boy Remus Lupin.  
iii. Trevor the toad. Returned to Neville Longbottom for the 113th time.  
iv. A tin full of truffles with the name Weasley scratched into the bottom. After an interesting night that involved the truffles and the deep need to catalogue the impounded pornography, Filch was know to give the twins a little more leeway in exchange for a refill of the tin.  
v. A Gryffindor Quidditch uniform robe at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Astronomy tower. A Gryffindor Quidditch uniform jumper near the middle of the stairs that lead up to the Astronomy tower. Returned to Professors Malfoy and Potter after reprimanding them for unseemly behavior at the top of the Astronomy tower.


	29. Five things Dumbledore wanted (but failed) to tell Harry before he died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. dumbledore pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/profile)[**acromantular**](http://acromantular.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Dumbledore wanted (but failed) to tell Harry before he died.**  
i. That not only is Dumbledore gravely sorry about the necessity of leaving Harry with the Dursleys, he's eventually come to the conclusion that it was wrong not to find an alternate solution.  
ii. That there are nights when Dumbledore wakes up shaking with grief for the mistakes he made with Tom Riddle, Peter Pettigrew, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black and others. He prays he will never fail quite so spectacularly with Harry.  
iii. That tea has a magical power all its own that should never be underestimated and is infinitely useful.  
iv. That really, when it comes right down to it, Muggle undergarments are much better than the wizarding sort. Especially silk boxers.  
v. That love, while an astoundingly powerful force for good, can also make you its bitch, and should this happen, the best plan is just to roll with it and not worry about what anyone else thinks.


	30. Five things Harry and Draco did that were caught on camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/)

**Five things Harry and Draco did that were caught on camera**  
i. Had a spectacular row outside the Caerphilly Catapults vs. Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch match. Harry was paying up on their friendly bet, when he made a crack about how the Wanderers only won because of faulty referee calls, and Draco had responded with snort of disbelief. It had all gone downhill from there.  
ii. Had a spectacular row outside Alicia Spinnet's trial. Harry wanted her kissed by a Dementor for the murder of Hermione Granger. Draco had dragged him out of the courtroom before Harry's disruption of the proceedings had got so out of hand that the on-duty Aurors would have had to do it instead. Harry had not properly appreciated the assistance.  
iii. Had a spectacular row outside the _The Three Broomsticks_. When the Ministry had finally released the details of Narcissa Malfoy's death, Draco was so distraught that he'd gotten incredibly drunk. Headmistress McGonagall had asked Auror Potter if he'd do her the favour of making sure that Professor Malfoy made it back to his quarters in the castle. Professor Malfoy had had no intention of leaving.  
iv. Had a spectacular row outside _The Angry Itch_ , a popular nightspot for wizards to be seen in London. Draco was screaming at Harry about the idiocy that after all this time he'd chosen to come out of the closet by practically having sex on the dance floor with some lanky blond bloke. Harry was yelling back about it being his life and he'd do as he wished. Draco's own date, a dark-haired boy-toy stood to the side looking bored.  
v. Had a spectacular row outside _Flourish and Blott's_. No one seems to remember exactly what it was about, because it ended suddenly when Harry said, "Oh, fuck it," and grabbed Draco kissing any argument out of him. That was the day that Harry and Draco discovered that there were much better ways to spend their energy than in spectacular rows.


	31. Five Things Draco Doesn't Lie About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature. h/d, draco pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally for [](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/profile)[**corvidae9**](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/)

**Five Things Draco Doesn't Lie About**  
i. His hair colour. He doesn't need to.  
ii. His age. There's no point. If you're a key player in the destruction of a dark wizard when you're merely nineteen, people tend to remember.  
iii. How much he misses his mother. Narcissa may not have been the nicest witch around, but she loved Draco and did everything in her power to protect him. Draco often wishes he'd been strong enough to save her.  
iv. His sexual fantasies. At least not to Potter. Because, so far, The Boy Who Loves Kink has made every one of them come true. Even the one with the snake.  
v. His love and adoration of Harry Potter. Draco figures he's denied those feelings more than enough to last a lifetime. Besides, Harry's rather demonstrative, even in public.


	32. colour my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't until darryl looked at him, his eyes full of fear, that david realised he would do anything to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG-13  
>  **pairing - fandom:** david (bud)/darryl (the basketball hero) - Pleasantville  
>  **word count:** 215  
>  **warnings:** a tiny fandom.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Gary Ross, various producers and Newline Cinemas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/profile)[**pingviini**](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/) who gave me the prompt _How about a short scene you'd have liked to see in Pleasantville, with Tobey Maguire' character in it?_ which i sort of did, and sort of didn't. hope you don't mind what i did with your suggestion [](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/profile)[**pingviini**](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/). Also, i ended up having to watch the majority of _Pleasantville_ again to remember how it all went. [*headdesk*]

When David saw Darryl kissing Brenda in front of the diner, he assured himself that the tiny flip his stomach did was caused by the shock of seeing something so ... well ... blatantly _sexual_ in the middle of Pleasantville. That he wasn't having difficulty tearing his eyes away from the red of Darryl's lips. That he didn't need to hurry inside to stop his thoughts from wandering further.

Later, up at Lovers' Lane with Margaret, David tried pretended his eyes weren't drawn to where Darryl sat with Brenda reading to him. That after the rain started, and they'd all run for protection in the gazebo, it wasn't Darryl flinching at the lightening nor the way he watched David with such trust that spurred David to go back out into the downpour just to reassure everyone that it was really okay.

It wasn't until that night when they all sat huddled in the diner as he read out the new Pleasantville _Code of Conduct_ , until he saw the undisguised fear in Darryl's eyes when Ronny turned on the Jukebox, that David admitted to himself that he'd do just about anything to make sure Darryl was happy again.

David understood then that that was as much as he could do, and that it would have to be enough.


	33. lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin contemplates Arthur's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **pairing:** arthur/merlin  
>  **prompt:** lips  
>  **word count:** 100  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin100/profile)[**merlin100**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin100/) and [WFMAD](http://halseanderson.livejournal.com/254140.html) (22 aug). the later causing it to be a tad rough. I have tweaked it a wee bit, but mostly it is what came out of my head and through my hand in a fifteen-minute block of pen to paper.

It's his lips, Merlin decides, that keep the prat from being attractive. The way he always has them fixed in a smug smile or derisive sneer. Because really, how anyone can manage to be so unpleasant looking with eyes that shade of blue and those cheekbones is a bloody wonder.

Merlin's studying said lips so intently that he doesn't notice when the gaze above them flicks his way. The lips morph to a confused line and then quirk into a truly delighted smile that transforms Arthur's face.

With a sinking feeling Merlin realises that those lips will be his undoing.


	34. golden days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur talk of their childhoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** Arthur, Merlin  
>  **word count:** 240  
>  **warnings:** just a snippet in their lives  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [WFMAD](http://halseanderson.livejournal.com/254140.html) (21 aug). the later causing it to be a tad rough. I have tweaked it a wee bit, but mostly it is what came out of my head and through my hand in a fifteen-minute block of pen to paper.

"...and after that, father let me have my own horse," Arthur finishes. He thinks for a moment then adds, "It was the first time I'd made my father proud."

Merlin can see a miniature version of Arthur striving for his father's approval, tiny sword held tight. And while Merlin knows that Uther is an utter bastard, he's also certain that the number of times the King has been proud of his son are immeasurable. That long before this time Arthur remembers, Uther was proud of him when he took his first breath; his first step; uttered his first word. Merlin wishes Arthur believed this, but knows he does not.

"What about you?" Arthur asks. "What's your first happy memory?"

Several brilliant moments leap to the forefront of Merlin's mind, but every one of them involves magic. He frowns. "My childhood has no interesting stories," he lies instead. The words taste bitter in his mouth, dry and cowardly. He wants to tell Arthur of the first time he discovered that he could do magic and shortly after when he realised that others couldn't. He wants to share the tales of the silly dares that Will used to challenge him to once he found out about Merlin's powers.

However, Merlin would never want to test Arthur's loyalty to his father that way. Never force him into the many deceits that knowing would entail. So he shrugs and refuses to meet Arthur's eyes.


	35. dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley worries about Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **pairing:** Bradley, Colin (possibly Bradley/Colin if you squint)  
>  **word count:** 150  
>  **warnings:** rpf  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on actors and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine and the actors themselves. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement or offence is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written on the bus after [reading about colin being taken to hospital from the set](http://yavannauk.livejournal.com/336315.html). it's rpf, which is rare for me as i'm a bit iffy about invading people's lives that way. but when i heard about colin, this popped into my head.

The call comes from Angel. It can't have been more than twenty minutes since they've come back from sharing a leisurely lunch because neither of them had to be on the set today.

"I've a text from Katie," she begins without bothering with hello. "They've taken Colin to hospital in an ambulance."

Bradley's stomach clenches, but he won't fall for her perverted prank. "Right, _Angel_ ," he replies, tone wry. "Shall we rush over to be by his side before he dies?"

"No, really." She sounds so sincere that cold dread skates up Bradley's spine. "I'll meet you in the lobby in five, yeah?" and she clicks off before he manages to wrap his brain around the truth of it; before he can ask anything else.

He sits numbly for a moment, unwilling to face the terror bubbling just beneath.

 _this feeling_ , Bradley thinks, _this is why Arthur defies the king._


	36. benediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of ten years of h/d (which i was around for the majority of), i did write a little drabble over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harrydraco/profile)[**harrydraco**](http://community.livejournal.com/harrydraco/)'s [party post drabble-a-thon](http://community.livejournal.com/harrydraco/7286444.html). for the sake of completeness, i'm reposting it here

Draco bites back a moan as Harry's mouth traces a path along his chest. The touch is reverent, a benediction, an offering over faded scars.

They never talk about it, those horrifying moments in the loo while Myrtle screamed. Never discuss the shock, the pain, the blood. Yet Harry's apologised over and over again; so many times that Draco has lost count. His remorse has seeped into Draco's skin, painted there with lips and teeth and tongue.

It's something they both need, this ritual. It's a remembrance, an honouring of the past and present, and a declaration for the future.


End file.
